Traditionally, mannequins are used for practicing cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR). Typically, the mannequins simulate the human upper body including head, neck and chest, thus allowing mouth to mouth resuscitation to be performed through the mouth and/or nose of the mannequins, and chest compressions to be performed on the chest. The mannequins are fashioned to simulate human looks and responses during distress so that cardiopulmonary resuscitation on such mannequins can be easily correlated to that performed on a human being in an emergency situation.
However, the mannequins available are often expensive. Many of the available mannequins are made of expensive materials which eventually raise the cost of the mannequins. In CPR group training sessions, sometimes only a single mannequin is used by the entire group because of cost reasons. The CPR is performed by an experienced trainer and the trainees simply watch the trainer perform the CPR on the single mannequin. In other instances, the trainees take turns to perform CPR on the single available mannequin. As a result, the trainees do not receive sufficient hands-on experience and/or practice necessary to perform the CPR on a human in real life situations.